Ar lath ma vhenan: Dragon age Solas x Lavellan
by FreyaIwa
Summary: More information on this is on my deviantart, since I can't post much in the comments here. Including explanations for many things. Forgive the odd format, I haven't written in a while /art/Ar-lath-ma-vhenan-A-Dragon-Age-fanfic-510688453
1. Chapter 1

I fwomped face first in a discreet area of the tavern at Skyhold. My head hurt, my heart hurt, and now I was trying to get drunk.. The weak booze here didn't fix the hurt, just slightly numbed it. I rolled over at the sound of Solas' voice...that ...entrancing voice... I hadn't caught what he said, so I just stared at him from my place on the floor. No doubt looking as shitty as I felt. I had lost my clan, my valaslin, and now my love.. What was I now..just a stupid mark I was never intended to get?

"_Andaran ati'shan__** vhenan**_"

I said sarcastically, rolling on to my side before I could see the hurt I knew would be in his eyes. Come to think of it, he always had sadness in his eyes. Less at times, but it was always there.

"Forgive me.. that attitude was uncalled for."

I sighed, making sure to keep my face turned away so he couldn't see the tears forming

"You can't wallow forever in a dark corner in the tavern. You need to move on so we can beat Corypheus."

"I don't have to move on to beat his stupid face. Besides we haven't the slightest idea where he is right now."

I rolled back on to my stomach and buried my face in a pile of sweet grass nearby.

"I'm sorry, I never intended to hurt you."

" Then what did you intend? Ar lath ma vhenan. Do you think I didn't know what you said back then? I don't understand how you can go on about how much I mean to you and just...end it."

My voice cracked as tears began streaming from my eyes. So much for booze numbing my senses. I need to make a mental note to borrow some of Iron Bulls booze. I rolled over, and wiped my tears and hardened my expression.

"I've never seen you drink Solas, You should come drink with me." I gave a slight smile. "I think it would make us both feel better, and mine is wearing off already"

"I shouldn't distract you from-"

"From what? Me drinking my self blind? Leliana has her spies working to find Coryphe-piss and right now we've nothing better to do."

I grabbed a few bottles from the shelf and tugged on his arm, attempting a puppy dog face. Touching him again felt so good, I needed more excuses for physical contact.

"We can drink in my quarters and no one has to know about it"I grinned at him and a soft but sad smile drew across his face as he nodded and followed me.

I plopped down on the couch across from him and took a big swig from one of the bottles I had taken then poured him a glass from a separate bottle. Manners and whatnot.

I sighed and leaned back, reaching up to let down my waist length ponytail of silver hair.

"You know, without my valaslin I hardly recognize my self anymore. " I giggled slightly at my comment, and ran my hand along my scalp in an attempt to release the tension from the ponytail. I glanced at him to catch him giving me an odd stare.

" Is... there something on my face? "I blinked.

"It's... I don't think I've ever seen your hair down"

I stared at the hair in my hands, "_**Really**_?" I said bursting out in laughter.

" What is so funny?"

I had to catch my breath before I was able to respond

" It's just funny that you, the one I've felt closest to since... well ever really...has never seen my hair down" I started laughing again "It's probably just the alcohol talking." I said, looking towards the sky with a grin. The sun was just beginning to set. I turned my gaze back towards him, still smiling.

"If you'd taken more than just a sip you could be laughing with me you know."

"Inquisitor I don-"

I cut him off again." Please don't shut me out completely. I am not just the Inquisitor, I'm a person too. I get you don't want a relationship, but even without that after all we've been through.. just calling me by a title is almost insulting don't you think? Just...call me Aliah... as I call you Solas...please.." I tried to give him a smile, but I knew my sadness had shown through. I took my bottle again, this time downing a good portion of it as Solas took another drink from his glass.

"Very well...Aliah" I grinned hearing my name.

" So... another world huh... "I looked off again.

"What did you mean?" I was still facing the sky, but my eyes were on him.


	2. Chapter 2

A pained expression fell across his face, and I immediatly regreted asking.  
"Forgive me, I just... was curious... for lack of a better word..."  
I couldn't stand seeing him hurt anymore.  
" I don't want to hurt you either Soloas, I care for you a great deal regardless of what happened. I don't want to add to that sadness behind your eyes.."  
I leaned in towards him, staring into his eyes.  
" You.. can see the pain of others ? "  
He gave me a puzzled look and I smiled at him,  
" Only yours.."  
I leaned back into my couch and shut my eyes as Solas finished his glass and made a face. I laughed,  
" Terrible isn't it? This is what happens when we let Cassandra pick our tavern staff haha, but at least it gets the job done!"  
I poured him another glass. He hadn't spoken much, and was clearly thinking something but he seemed... lighter than before and it made me happy. I wasn't sure what to say to him at this point. Sure, I was hurt but so what? I just want to ease his pain. If only just a little bit. I felt so shut out. I sighed and downed the rest of my bottle  
" ugh" Dizzyness had began to set in, and it looked like Solas had already finished another glass.  
"Y-you know Solas, you could talk to me too"  
Shit,  
I didn't want to be this wasted yet...  
" I...am unsure what to say at this point. "  
"Drink more, it helps" I laughed and just handed him the bottle this time.  
By this point the sun outside had set. After he took the bottle, somewhat unwillingly, I tugged on his arm again motioning towards the balcony. He followed and I began to fall forward. I awaited the cold embrace of the stone floor, but instead was greeted by his warm arms and chest. His embrace sent me in bliss...  
" This can't end... not yet. " I thought  
" You really shouldn't drink quite so much" He helped me steady myself , and I couldn't bring myself to feign anything for attention. It just wasn't me.  
"Can you stand alright?"  
I sighed and nodded.  
" I wanted to show you the stars... The view from here is like nothing I've ever seen, and I wanted to share it with you..." I leaned on the railing and looked at the beautiful sky before me. The slight breeze felt good on my flushed face, and my hair seemed to flow gently with it. Solas leaned over and looked up at the sky with me.  
" You know Solas.. ever since this all began everything just feels like a dream. I've never seen the world in such a way, being Dalish and all..."  
A happy memory hit me and I began laughing,  
"Remember when I first put on that gown for the Winter Palace? I was so infuriated with all the fabric everywhere I had to get Josephine to come help!" I laughed some more and a smile drew across Soloas's face.  
"You never cease to amaze me vh- Aliah"  
I was so out of it at this point I didn't catch him almost call me vhenan, so I just giggled in response.  
"Feeling better I assume?" I grinned turning towards him, proping myself upon the ledge, one leg dangling while the other supported me. He gave me a smile and nodded.  
"Surprisingly so. I had expected something else when you first invited me up here and you just continue to prove me wrong. " He shook his head, smile still on his face.  
"I don't think ..." I watched the sadnedd return to his eyes.  
"Solas..." I pressed my hand against his face.  
" I am so sorry I am hurting you... I just... I want to see you happy.."  
His hand ran over mine and he pressed into it.  
" I can't keep taking you away from the world like this..."  
I smiled at him and leaned forward,  
"To be fair I took _you_ away this time" He took my arm and pulled me up against him.  
"You, are the only thing in this bizzare world that feels real to me vhenan. I never anticipated that you would be the amazing creature that you are, and I never anticipated falling in love with you.. I am unsure... how to continue at this point. " He said holding me close. Being pressed againt him like this I could feel his heart beating against mine. My face grew hotter as he drew his face closer to mine, and our breath clashed. We became lost in each other at that moment, and nothing else existed.


End file.
